plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Noir Lime
Noir Lime is a protagonist and hero in the Plazma Burst series. Noir Lime was the main ally in Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past, and was introduced to Plazma Burst 2 in the later levels of the game. Noir Lime is the sixth teammate encountered in PB2, after the two Civil Security Lites from Level 6, Proxy and the two hidden Android SLC-56s from Level 37. Noir Lime was one of the two warriors that was sent back in time along with the Marine to correct the course of events. After being critically wounded by Sword Bot in the end of Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past, he returned to Earth in a Falkonian Ship and reunited with his teammate. Noir Lime was able to make it to the next Time Machine along with the Marine and Proxy, ending the second game. Origin Blue Noir Lime.png|Blue Noir Lime Red Noir Lime.png|Red Noir Lime Noir.jpg|PB1 Noir Lime Noir Lime was one of the two soldiers sent into the past in the first Plazma Burst game, while the other was the Marine. Their main mission was to change the course of history by correcting a problem, possibly having something to do with Correction Nine, in order to restore human freedom from an unknown enemy, possibly the Usurpation Forces. Unfortunately, Noir Lime was injured by the Sword Bot at the end of the PB:FttP, and was carried to an emergency ship. Noir Lime did not board the ship, and instead allowed the Marine to travel back to Earth. It is not known how he was healed, but he traveled back to Earth to meet his old partner, the Marine. Noir Lime returned to Earth on a Falkonian Ship which ended up crashing, leaving him in critical condition. He was then revived by the Marine or Proxy, and continued with them to the Time Machine. Notable Weapons His notable weapons are the Minigun C-02m, the Pistol CS-Pro, the Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro, the Plasmagun CS-Bloom, the Drone Gun CS-Virus, and the Ray Gun C-01y. In the first game, Noir Lime carried a smaller, submachine gun that resembled the Minigun. This weapon shared many characteristics with the Minigun, including bullet appearance, and was replaced by the larger and more powerful Minigun. Quotes * "Enemy!" - When Noir Lime spots an enemy. (PB:FttP only.) * "Eha" and "Ugh" - Like the Marine's dying voice. (PB:FttP only.) * "Argh!" - A different voice used for when he is hit. (Plazma Burst 2 only.) * "Ahughahhh!" - Noir Lime will say this as he dies. (Plazma Burst 2 only.) Trivia * He's the only playable character whose actual voice is never heard. He can be heard speaking in PB:FttP, but his voice sounds robotic and faked. * Noir Lime has what appears to be the letter F on the side of his helmet and his shoulder. This symbol is also visible at the side of the magazine of his weapon, the Minigun. Although the meaning of this symbol remains unknown, it is also seen on the Heavy Battlesuit and some other things. * Noir Lime features a red and a blue version of his armor. * "Noir" is French for black and "Lime" is a shade of green. This probably refers to the color of his armor. * He is the most powerful of the 3 main heroes in Plazma Burst 2 and has 800 HP (150 on Impossible), even more than the Heavy Battlesuit used by the Marine, even though his armor is much lighter. His armor used to be weaker in PB:FttP. * In the first game, he uses an SMG. While in Plazma Burst 2, he uses a Minigun. Both could the same weapon in different versions, only upgraded, like character's armor. * He is the only character in game that does not speak when spotting an enemy. * Noir Lime speaks the quote "Forward to the past!" right before entering the portal on level 41, which may be a reference to the title of the first game which was Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past. This could possibly mean that they have reached forward to achieve what the Marine and Noir Lime were about to finish in the first game. However, there is a tiny message that appears at the bottom of the screen when he says this, and it says "To be continued..." * He is the only protagonist that can't buy weapons or upgrade them. * In Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past, when shot, he sounds like a female. Gallery Noir Lime Waiting at Jeep.png|Noir Lime waiting with the Jeep. Marine carrying Lime.png|The Marine carrying Noir Lime to the Falkonian Ship. Incoming Noir Lime.png|Incoming! Noir Lime Crash Landing.png|Noir Lime crash lands to Earth in a Falkonian Ship. Noir Lime in Wreckage.png|Noir Lime lying in the ship wreckage. Noir Lime Dialogue.png|The first of the two pieces of dialogue spoken by Noir Lime. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Skins Category:Campaign